In a bead used in a pneumatic tire for motor car, generally, a belt-like bead filler which approximately takes a triangle with a short bottom side and two long other sides is raised up to fixedly fit the short side of the bead filler on the outer circumference of a bead core. As a bead manufacturing device of this kind, there has been known one which is described in Patent Document 1, for example.
In the bead manufacturing device described in Patent Document 1, a belt-like apex (bead filler) is annularly wound on the outer circumference of a plurality of circumferentially arranged segments, and the respective segments are turned by link mechanisms from a laid-down position to a raised-up position to fixedly fit a bottom side of the apex which has been turned to the raised-up position, on the outer circumference of the bead ring held by a bead clamper.